


Lazy Sunday

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [38]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Lazy Sunday

**Lazy Sunday**  
**Prompt:** Lazy  
**Word Count:** 500  
**Paring:** Oliver/Felicity, William

Felicity woke to the smell of coffee. She reached for Oliver and whined then took a deep breath. She threw back the covers and got out of bed. “Oliver?”

“We’re in here.” Oliver called out. “I’m making waffles.”

“Waffles?” Felicity picked up her robe from the back of the chair and pulled it on. “What kind of waffles?”

She walked out of the bedroom and found her guys in the kitchen cooking. She sat down at the bar and put her hand over her mouth as she yawned.

William sat a cup of coffee down in front of her. He glanced over at Oliver and grinned.

“Coffee!” Felicity nodded.

Oliver kissed her on the top of her head and put a plate of waffles in front of her. Syrup and butter were dripping off the edges of the thick waffles. Oliver waited expectantly for her to take a bite.

Felicity cut off a corner and swirled it in the puddle of yummy goodness on the plate. She popped the bite in her moth and moaned in delight. “I’d marry you all over again just for the waffles.”

William laughed. “We should start cleaning up.”

“Just leave it.” Oliver poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. “We can just be lazy today. It’s Sunday. We don't have anything to do today.”

“I already finished my homework so that sounds good.” William took the milk out of the fridge and poured himself a glass. “We can watch movies all day.”

“Mmhmm.” Felicity nodded with her mouthful.

Oliver sipped his coffee. “We each get to choose one. Who goes first?”

“Felicity!” William wiped the milk off his face. “We’ll pick similar ones. We should get the romcom out of the way.”

“Hey!” Felicity took a sip of coffee. “How do you know that your dad won’t pick a romcom?”

“Cause he’s a guy.” William laughed. “Guys don’t like romcoms.”

“Curtis likes romcoms.” Felicity waver her fork at William.

“Curtis likes musicals too.” William laughed. “Not a good example, Felicity.”

“He has a point.” Oliver finished his coffee and put the cup in the sink.

Felicity took another bite and thought for a moment. “I know exactly what I’m going to pick.”

Oliver and William looked at each other.

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting in front of the television with pillows and blankets waiting for the movie to start.

“What are we watching?” William asked.

“I don’t know.” Oliver looked at Felicity.

“It’s not a romcom guys.” Felicity started the movie.

The movies started an Oliver looked at her. “Robin Hood?”

“It’s not a romcom.” Felicity shrugged.

William shushed them.

Felicity snuggled closer to Oliver. She whispered in his ear. “I think he’s getting into it.”

“I can’t believe you still have that.” Oliver smiled.

“Aw. It was the first present you ever gave me.” Felicity kissed him on the cheek.

“Hey guys! Be quiet.” William threw a pillow at them. “I'm watching this.”

Oliver and Felicity just smiled.


End file.
